


Six Word Stories

by Beleriandings



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny bits of fic from the six word story prompt meme on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fingon

He smiles defiance, that final dawn.


	2. Celegorm/Aredhel

Golden joy is reckless, savage, brief.


	3. Celebrimbor

Sometimes mirrors show his grandfather’s face.


	4. Maglor

Blood in his mouth, he sings.


	5. Mahtan & Nerdanel

Large hands guide small across stone.


	6. Maglor & Daeron

Missed opportunity for a Broadway duet.


	7. Daeron

Letters endure, though he is lost.


	8. Huan

The master he loved had gone.


	9. Gwindor

Agony - scored, he returns. Not enough.


	10. Fingon/Maedhros

I always believed you were unbreakable.


	11. Haleth

She never even considered backing down.


	12. Finrod

Locked in darkness, he blazes brightest.


	13. Fëanor/Nerdanel

A son’s defiance. He sees hers.


	14. Maedhros

Slow, cruel centuries scar the deepest.


	15. Argon

Reckless blood flows. His father’s son.


	16. Míriel

Kissing his tiny fingers. Turning away.


	17. Turgon/Elenwë

Ice took her; his heart froze.


	18. Maedhros

Centuries spent falling towards the fire.


	19. Indis

Whispers follow her like silver shadows.


	20. Gil-galad

Starlight reminds him who he is.


	21. Glorfindel

Bright gold extinguished too soon, reignites.


	22. Maeglin

The fall looks closer every day.


	23. Beleg

Loyal always, he searched, protected, died.


End file.
